


Best Choice

by katling



Series: Dragon Age Alternative Pairing Week [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Grumpy Cullen, M/M, cullen is helpless against them, he uses sneaky caring tactics, mahanon is not putting up with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen is grumpy. Mahanon calls him on his grumpiness then undermines the argument by being caring. Cullen doesn't really mind that much.</p>
<p>Written for Day 5 of the Dragon Age Alternative Pairing Appreciation Week - Arguments and Fights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Choice

Mahanon walked into Cullen’s office and winced a little at the cool look he got from his lover. He knew Cullen wasn’t happy about the decision he’d made in the War Room but the man didn’t tend to carry grudges so this was new.

“Inquisitor?” Cullen said with an impersonal crispness Mahanon hadn’t received since the early days of the Inquisition.

“No,” he said firmly. “No, we’re not going to do this.”

“I beg your pardon?” Cullen said coolly.

Mahanon walked over and leaned on Cullen’s desk. “I know you don’t like the decision I made and I know you don’t like it because it puts your people at what you think is an unnecessary risk. But…” He sighed. “I know Josephine thinks every situation can be solved by talking but I don’t think that’s the case this time. And I don’t want us to get a reputation for assassinating people left, right and centre. So that just leaves placing a very firm boot in the middle of the works and that’s what we’re going to do.”

Cullen’s lips thinned. “You have made that very plain, Inquisitor.”

Mahanon sighed. “Your people are very well trained, aren’t they?”

“Of course,” Cullen snapped.

“Then why don’t you trust them to do their job?”

Cullen slammed his hand down on the desk. “I do,” he growled. “But there are acceptable risks and there are unnecessary risks. This is the latter.”

“You made the suggestion,” Mahanon retorted.

“Because that’s my job,” Cullen snapped. “To put alternatives on the table. I didn’t expect you to be so cavalier with my soldiers’ lives.”

“I am _not_ being cavalier!” Mahanon yelled. “Josephine has already tried talking to these people but they’re not _listening_ and we’ve had enough pressure applied to us because I chose to learn the assassin’s skills that any more knives in backs are going to cause trouble. I don’t want to put the Inquisition’s forces at risk unnecessarily but it’s the best option I have.”

One of the doors to the office opened and a scout walked in. Before he could say anything, Cullen straightened and bellowed, “OUT!”

The scout didn’t even hesitate. He turned and dashed out, slamming the door closed behind him. Mahanon watched the display and he couldn’t help the grin that played across his lips. Then a snicker escaped him and Cullen turned that glare on him.

“What are you laughing about?” he demanded.

“I think you terrified the life out of him, vhenan,” Mahanon said with a smirk.

Cullen glared at him for a moment then he sighed and the anger seemed to flow out of him. Now Mahanon made his way round and sidled in between Cullen and the desk, settling his hands on Cullen’s hips.

“I know you don’t like my decision, ma vhenan,” he said quietly. “I don’t like it either but under the circumstances, it’s the best one there is.”

Cullen’s jaw tightened and he winced, one hand rising partway towards his temple. Mahanon got there before him, setting his fingers against the warm skin over the Commander’s temple and massaging gently. Cullen was still and tense for a moment then he sighed and bowed his head, giving in to Mahanon’s ministrations and giving him better access. Mahanon massaged Cullen’s temples for a moment then began to run his hands through his hair in long slow soothing strokes.

“Was that our first big argument as Inquisitor and Commander?” Mahanon asked, amusement in his quiet voice.

Cullen gave a small huff and let his head drop onto Mahanon’s shoulders. “Who says it’s over?”

Mahanon buried his fingers in Cullen’s hair and began to gently scratch his scalp, something that drew a low groan from the overworked man. Mahanon chuckled and wondered if he could actually derail this conversation entirely. He then decided they might as well hash it out completely rather than let anything fester.

“You wouldn’t have offered it as an option if it wasn’t feasible,” he murmured. “Risky but feasible.”

Cullen was silent for a moment then he sighed again. “I know.”

“I would never waste the lives of our people,” Mahanon added.

“I know,” Cullen said again.

“Your people are trained well,” Mahanon continued. “If anything, you underestimate what they’re capable of handling.”

Cullen raised his head at that and frowned. “No, I don’t.”

Mahanon chuckled, his hands sliding out of Cullen’s hair. He let them drop to sit at Cullen’s hips again. “Yes, you do, vhenan. You don’t vastly underestimate their capabilities or anything like that but you do err on the side of caution. It’s kind of endearing.”

Cullen grumbled but it was the fact that he didn’t actually deny the accusation that made Mahanon believe that Cullen was well aware that he was protective of his troops. No wonder they respected their Commander and would walk through fire for him.

Cullen finally stopped grumbling and rubbed the back of his neck. “Very well.”

Mahanon chuckled. “You’ve already issued the orders, haven’t you?”

“Of course I have,” Cullen said testily. “You made the decision. I’ve carried it out. It’s not my place to defy your orders without cause.”

“I hope that’s only professionally,” Mahanon said with an innocent look. “A little defiance elsewhere wouldn’t be unwelcome.” He laughed when Cullen blushed and then he caressed the man’s face before cradling it with both hands. “So… given it’s probably going to be at least an hour before any of the scouts and runners gather up the courage to beard the Commander in his den, do you think I could tempt you into taking me upstairs? I’ve been told that make-up sex is mandatory after an argument.”

“Inquisitor,” Cullen began, his blush deepening. At Mahanon’s raised eyebrow, he corrected himself. “Mahanon…” He waved a hand towards the paperwork on his desk. “I can’t.”

But Mahanon could see that Cullen’s heart wasn’t really in the protests, his desires warring with his sense of duty. So he rose up on his toes and kissed him.

“Inquisitor’s orders,” he said with a mischievous smile.

Cullen gave a breath of a laugh. “Well, if it’s at your orders…”


End file.
